


don't even think about it

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Oneshot, cute(i guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan gets a little distracted by Phil's face.(Sorry its so fucking short but I think its pretty good lol)





	don't even think about it

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've only been writing poetry lol. here's a oneshot to prove that i am capable of writing more than poetry.

Dan's eyes searched Phil's in desperation. What would he find there? Maybe the secret to life? Unimaginable beauty?

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed. "We're filming remember? Now I have to edit all of this out!" He didn't actually sound annoyed. He seemed amused by Dan's zoning out. 

"Fuck, sorry," Dan laughed sheepishly. Phil smiled at him and Dan practically melted. They had been dating for years and Dan was still mesmerized by Phil's prettiness. 

"Okay, let's take a break," Phil said. "You seem pretty distracted." Dan nodded and stood up to get something to drink. He needed to get it together! He couldn't keep getting lost in his head, thinking about all the shit he wanted to do to and with Phil. 

"Hey, Rat!" Phil shouted from the game room. "Are you ready to start filming again?" 

"Yeah, and don't call me Rat, Rat!" He heard Phil laugh. He walked back into the room and sat down. He turned to face Phil and saw a tiny smile on his face. 

He looked fucking angelic. How was Dan supposed to focus now? Oh, god. He needed the strength to succeed. He made a silent prayer to whatever gods were out there and hoped for the best. 

They were playing Mario kart and Phil was whipping Dan's ass. "Don't even think about it!" Dan shrieked. Phil was about to pass him up and this was their last race. He  _had_ to win. This was his honor that was at stake!

Phil passed him again at just the last second, giving him the victory. "Thanks for watching and see you next time! Don't forget to check out our new tour Interactive Introverts!" and with that the video ended. Dan sighed and acted all sulky. 

"Aw, Danny, what's wrong," Phil cooed. He knew Dan hated being called Danny. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his cheek. 

"Leave me alone," Dan whined. He wasn't actually pissed about winning but he enjoyed Phil's attention. Phil was still kissing his cheek and Dan was basically a popsicle under the Arizona sun. 

"Don't even think about it," he whispered to Phil when he stopped kissing his cheeks. Dan turned his head and kissed Phil's lips. 

He pulled away to breathe for a second before Phil pulled him in again. He looked again in Phil's eyes and tried to find something. He could see love and he guessed he had found the answer to life. 

Phil. 


End file.
